hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Farewell - series one
Series one of the show farewell Farewell Episode One The episode starts with a female, Jade, entering a house. As she does, another female who she calls...Helen! , walks out from another room, smiles, and offers to help her unpack everything. Jade accepts the offer, thanking her, and lets her know that she is the best pal anyone could ever have. Rian is out on a walk and has her earphones blasting when she accidently knocks into a person. She gasps and gives a quick blush. She decides she should probably check if the person is okay, and realises it is Ellie, and apologises quickly. Ellie smirks, letting her know it is all right. Ellie returns home and gives a quick smoocher to her husband, Frank. He questions how her walk was and she responds in a raged manner that "the little runt" knocked her down. Frank listens in horror, before rushing over and asking if she is okay. Ellie smacks him away and tells him "to go be runtish elsewhere". Meanwhile, a stunning young doe Amy is having a wee drink of tea in her kitchen when her less-stunning-but-still-cute sister, Alice, comes in with a male. Amy questions on who this may be and Alice chuckles playfully, letting her know that this is their new neighbour. Amy blushes, nervously laughs, and welcomes him to the area. He introduces himself as Phil, and tells her that she's a stunner. Amy takes offense to this though and tells him that he shouldn't be telling her that. The episode ends with his confused expression. Episode Two Amy wakes up, checks her clock, and smiles happily to herself, enjoying the peace and quiet. Just as she is enjoying it, the door bursts open and her sisters, Alice and Aria, charge in and question her on why she isn't up. Aria grabs her shoulders and shakes her as Alice begs her to please stop the abusive behaviour. Amy demands she releases her, which she does, and she chases them out of the room angrily. Luke, a male who lives in the flats, decides he shall go for a day out. While he is out, he meets a female who introduces herself as Lexi. He smirks and asks if she wants to grab a cuppa tea. She shrugs, says she supposes so, and follows him anyway. Meanwhile, Jade and Helen are busy watching a horror film in their flat when someone starts banging on the door. Helen angrily groans, rolls her eyes, and goes to answer it. As she does she finds Marcus there, and he asks if she can care for his child, Wilbur. She laughs and tells him that it is a ridiculous suggestion and that she despises children. However, Jade appears behind her and says she'd love to. Luke and Lexi realise the L names and think this is hilarious. Luke then asks if she is in a current relationship, and Lexi responds with that she is a married woman but he does flatter her. Luke is a bit depressed that she is married. Moments later, Lexi chuckles and says she's actually single. Frank returns home from a day at work and goes to the kitchen where Ellie welcomes him to the world. He asks how her day has been, to which she tells him to be a runt elsewhere. He shrugs and walks off. The episode ends with Wilbur playing and Helen watching, looking horrified. Episode Three Marcus has a quick chill in Helen and Jade's house, enjoying some iron brush while he has a chat with Jade. Meanwhile, Wilbur is running around and Helen watches in horror. As Marcus takes him away, he thanks them, and Jade smiles and says it was nothing. Once he is gone, Jade sees her friend's face and laughs about it. Helen is upset by this, saying how could you? That child is rabid! Amy and Phil start to become friends. Ellie and Frank's marriage continues to be wild, and Helen and Jade have debates on whether Wilbur is rabid or not. On more serious matters, Aria decides to tell Alice that she is thinking about confessing attraction to Phil, but Alice advises that she doesn't. Later in the episode, Amy comes and tells her sisters that she has a date with Phil the next night. Alice squeals, takes her down in a snuggle, and tells her she is so pleased for her. Aria looks raged by this and goes to her room. The episode ends as Amy watches, looking threatened. Episode Four The episode starts with Amy saying 'Farewell!' to her sisters as she runs out of the house and leaps into Phil's arms. He chuckles playfully, sits her down in the car, and he drives them to a restaurant. Amy grins at him when she sees it, letting him know that she loves a good nom. At the house, Alice is making some dinner for her dear sister. Aria strolls into the kitchen, looking angered, and demands she tells her why she didn't let her know that Amy was already connected with Phil. Alice looks down at the floor, ashamed, and quietly says that she didn't mean any harm. Aria angrily sighs and tells her that she is like an annoying flea that always gets in the way. At the restaurant, Amy and Phil start to nom away on their food. Phil makes some hilarious jokes and Amy tells him about her life she leads. Once they are out standing at the car, Amy suggests the first kiss option. Phil agrees and first kisses her as the camera zooms out, censoring them. The episode ends with Aria watching as Amy gets home, angrily chopping a carrot with a very large knife. Episode Five The episode starts with one sunny bright morning and Phil arrives at the three sisters' home. As he does, he is let in by Aria who is smirking sneakily. Once he is seated on the couch, she joins him. He is a bit threatened but she ignores this, moving closer to him. As she does so, he gives her a quick wave. In a twist in the storyline, Aria suddenly lunges, grabbing his head, and first kissing him. Rian is seen on a nice walk and she sees Luke and Lexi, hand in hand. She gasps and rushes over, asking is this what it seems to be. Lexi shrugs and Luke says that it is, but she musn't tell anyone. Rian nods and agrees, walking off again with her earphones still blasting. Helen returns home from a day at work and calls for Jade, who comes through from her bedroom and asks what does she need. Helen angrily says that Marcus has once again asked if she can look after 'the rabid one'. Jade happily jumps up and down, saying that they most certainly should agree. Amy also returns home from a long day at work, sighing when she sees it is 8pm. She gets changed and goes out once again. The scene changes to her now in another area. As she goes into the house, she meets her sisters and Phil there. Aria happily makes a comment about how great it would be to party in their childhood home. Amy agrees, happily romantic hugging Phil. As the party continues for the four of them, Alice appears upset. Amy notices this, leaves Phil, and goes over to her. She demands she must tell her what is the problem. Alice is unsure to at first but she agrees. She looks up, now crying, and says that Aria and Phil have been...making out. Episode Six The episode starts where the previous ended. Amy's face turns to concerned, to confused, to sad, to complete rage within seconds. She storms straight up to Aria and prods her in the chest. Aria is offended and questions why she would do a thing like that. Amy angrily shouts that she knows what she has been doing. Aria appears confused but Amy smacks her, saying she's just a jealous little runt. Luke and Lexi are seen happily watching some television in Luke's flat. The scene randomly changes back to 'the party'. Phil and Alice watch looking stressed, while Amy repeatedly smacks Aria. When Aria finally manages to get her to stop, she drops to her knees and begs for forgiveness. Amy is furious and strangely brights a lighter out of her pocket, threatening to set the house on fire if Phil does not leave. Alice and Aria gasp and Phil attempts to reason with her, but she simply punches him in the stomach and repeats that he should leave. Phil tries to get the lighter off her, and she battles back, and of course this results in her dropping it. The scene ends with her face of complete horror. The scene changes now to Ellie and Frank arguing in the living room. As he rages that he does not love her as much as she probably should, she rages that he is just too much of a runt to be loved. Frank tells her she's ugly. At this, Ellie rages that she shall never love this bald man again! The sisters (and Phil) watch tragicly as the fire gets worse. Alice shouts sadly that they are trapped, grabbing her hair and almost balding herself. Amy grabs her sisters' hands and tries to lead them to freedom, but Phil slams to the door shut and tells them that this must be their fate. Aria is confused and says he's insane. Amy manages to convince him to free them and they start charging down. Once they are out of the house, Amy notices that the only one still with her is Aria. She is horrified to see Phil standing at the upstairs window, but he shouts down to her that he must die in this situation. Amy accepts she cannot save him but she hears Alice crying to herself and she decides she should at least try to save her. Aria notices, tries to hold her back, but fails and Amy runs back in the house as Aria shouts her to 'please come back!' as she sobs. The episode ends....